The Tragic Passing Away of Jurgo the Wolf
Plot Summary Jurgo the Wolf passes away in the battle while fighting against Mephiles the Dark. How will her good friends and team mates react right after her passing? How will Tails react? Cast Results *Patton Oswalt = Sonic the Hedgehog (voice) *Ben Stiller = Knuckles the Echidna (voice) *Katie Leigh = Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox (voice) *Jason Marsden = Shadow the Hedgehog (voice) *Madison Pettis = Jurgo the Wolf (voice) *Jennifer Hale = Amy Rose (voice) *Andrea Libman = Cream the Rabbit (voice) *Bailee Madison = Sparkles the Ferret (voice) *Tara Charendoff = Bunnie Rabbot (voice, replacing the late Christine Cavanaugh respectively) *Kath Soucie = Sally Acorn (voice) *Mike Pollock = Dr. Eggman and Ella (voices) *Scottie Ray = Decoe, Mr. Stewart and Bokkun (voices, replacing Andrew Rannalls respectively) *Daran Dunstan = Bocoe and Mr. Tanaka (voice) *Adam Young = Silver the Hedgehog (voice) *Penelope Cruz = Blaze the Cat (voice) *Amy Birnbaum = Cosmo the Seedrian, Helen Johansson and Froggy (voices) *John Goodman = Vector the Crocodile (voice) *Matthew Fox = Espio the Chameleon (voice) *Russi Taylor = Charmy Bee (voice) *Sandra Bullock = Rouge the Bat (voice) *Frank Welker = E-123 Omega (robotic voice) *Maurice LaMarche = E-102 Gamma (robotic voice) *Richard Kind = Big the Cat (voice) Chapter 1: Goodbye, Jurgo Narrator: The 20 young heroes were at the Thorndyke Mansion cleaning up their injuries from the final battle that they fought in. Silver: “Man, those monster enemies can pick a real big fight.” Knuckles: “You can say that again.” Charmy: “Ow, that stings, Vector!” Vector: “Sorry about that.” Jurgo: A Bit “You guys, I don't think we can fight the monster enemies much longer, ouch!” Tails: “Stay still, Jurgo.” Narrator: Then Ash, Misty and Brock came up to the 20 young heroes.” Ash: “Are you guys doing alright?” All 20 Young Heroes: “Yeah.” Mr. Tanaka: “Fellow young heroes, you have fought against your monster enemy quite enough.” Helen: “That's right, you're all injured very badly, and if you all keep this up, you'll all get destroyed, and we don't want that to happen.” Sadie: “That's true, but we're the brave young action heroes, Helen, we can't let the darkness take over the universe.” Amy: “Sadie's absolutely right.” Helen: “But, heroes--” Ella: “Helen, they’re absolutely right.” Helen: “Oh, alright.” Narrator: Meanwhile in Dr. Eggman's evil lair, Mehpiles, Dr. Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe arrived, wondering who brought them here. Mephiles: Where the heck am I?” Narrator: Then Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun and Dr. Eggman appeared right in front of Mephiles. Dr. Eggman: “Ah, Mephiles, we knew you’d finally come.” Mephiles: "Who the heck are you and why am I here?" Dr. Eggman: “Allow us to introduce ourselves, we are Dr. Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun, and the reason why I brought you here is because of those action heroes that I fight against.” Mephiles: “Yeah? what about them?” Dr. Eggman: “You see, the action heroes destroyed our big powerful monster and my army was completely useless without an evil commander, and you’re the 1 that can destroy those action heroes 1 by 1.” Mephiles: “Oh, really? what’s the catch?” Decoe: “No catch, Mephiles.” Vile Clomp: “Alright, I accept.” Bocoe: “Good thinking.” Narrator: Dr. Eggman and his army magically teleported Mephiles to the Station Square city streets. In the Station Square city streets, Mephiles arrived and began destroying buildings and blowing up cars and stuff. The other people who saw Mephiles causing destruction began panicking. Mephiles: Rah! (ZAP!) (KA-BOOM!) (Towns People panicking) Mephiles: “This is gonna be thrilling.” Narrator: Back in the Thorndyke Mansion, the alarm sounded off and the action heroes ran up to the computer screen and saw Mephiles terrorizing the Station Square city streets. Vector: “Who’s that evil monster?” Sonic: “I don't know, Vector, but he's attacking the Station Square city streets.” Knuckles: “Yeah, right, come on, you guys, it’s time to get in on action!” Narrator: The action heroes began to get in on action, and headed to the Station Square city streets. Narrator: Back in the city streets, Mephiles was still causing destruction. Sonic: (off screen) “Stop right there, Mephiles!” Narrator: Mephiles turned back and saw the action heroes standing right around him. Mephiles: “Ah, the action heroes, you’re the 1s on my list.” Knuckles: “We're not gonna let you terrorize the Station Square citizens!” Mephiles: “Oh, no, I’m gonna destroy all of you 1st.” Sadie: “Look out!” (ZAP!) (BOOM!) Narrator: Mephiles blasted a great big beam of energy from his hands, but the action heroes dodged the attack just as it headed right for them. Shadow: “That was super close.” Silver: “Yeah, right.” Charmy: “Watch out!” Narrator: Mephiles began attacking the action heroes and the battle began. They used all of their martial art skills to fight against Mephiles. Then they decided to use their powers of their own. Blaze: “Fire power!” Narrator: Fire bolts blasted outta Blaze's hands at Mephiles, but he dodged the attack. Blaze: “Huh, what?” Mephiles: (Chuckle) Rah! Narrator: Mephiles punched Blaze very hard, knocking her clear over. Silver: “Blaze!” (Growls in Fury) come on, Sadie!” Sadie: “Right on!” Silver: “Mega Blaster!” Jurgo: “Blade Heater!” Narrator: The 2 action heroes shot out fire and lasers at Mehpiles. Sparks were flying around all over the place, knocking him over, then, Mephiles got up on his feet looking mad as can be. Mephiles: “You're all gonna pay for that!” (ZAP!) (KA-BOOM!) Silver and Sadie: AAAAAAAH! Narrator: Mephiles blasted his energy beams at Silver and Sadie, knocking them clear over. Blaze: “Silver!” Tails: “Sadie!” Mephiles: “Looks like you’re next.” Espio: “Ha, we’re not terrified of you!” Shadow: “Chaos Blast!” Narrator: Shadow blasted lasers from his red chaos emerald at Mephiles, but he began charging right towards him. Shadow: “Oh crap, he’s getting closer!” Mephiles: “I got you now. Rah!” (POW!) Shadow: AAAAAAAAH! Narrator: Mephiles power kicked Shadow very hard, it knocked him over and he landed in a very loud and hard thud. Flashy: “Shadow!” (Growls in fury) Flashy: “Power Zap!” Narrator: Flashy began spinning around and around and headed right for Mephiles, but Mephiles had an evil smiling face. (SLASH!) Flashy: “Oh crap!” Narrator: Mephiles slashed Flashy right in the chest. He landed in a very loud thud. The others ran right up to them. Cream: “Are you guys alright?” Sonic: “Yeah, we’re alright.” (Grunts a bit) Naruto: "Knuckles, you and the other action heroes get into safety.” Vector: “Yeah, right, we'll take care of this dark mysterious creep.” Knuckles : “Alright, come on, you guys.” Narrator: The action heroes ran right into safety, leaving the others with Mephiles. Mephiles: “5 more action heroes, right? I’ll take you all down in 1 snap.” Rouge: “The only 1 who’s going down is you!” Mephiles: “Well, in that case.” (power zap) All Action Heroes: “Hiya, twaa!” Narrator: The young fighters began charging at 1 another and the battle began. The young heroes used all of their crime fighting skills. But then, Mephiles began to slash at them, 1 by 1, over and over again. The young heroes were knocked clear over. The others ran up and helped them get up. Jurgo: “Are you guys alright?” Bunnie: “Yes, Jurgo, we’re alright.” Mephiles: “Now I’m gonna destroy all of you for good.” Narrator: Mephiles began walking right up towards the action heroes, but suddenly, a beam of energy shot right out and hit Mephiles right in the chest. The action heroes looked up and saw 6 more fighters come around towards Mephiles and they blasted him with more energy beams. Sonic: “Who are they?” Sally: “I don't know.” Shadow: “I believe they’re...” Tails: “It's the Teen Titans team!” Silver: “Boy, am I lucky to see them again.” Narrator: The 6 Teen Titans were all standing in 1 line looking mad as can be. Mephiles: “Robin, long time, no see. Robin: “How dare you attack the action heroes?!?” Mephiles: (evil laughter) “You don’t terrify me, you don’t have the ways to fight against me.” Cyborg: “No, but he’s got all of us to fight against you, Mephiles!” Mephiles: “He’s got all of you to fight against me, right? well I’ll destroy all of you in 1 snap.” (Roars) Robin: “Let’s go, Titans! All 6 Teen Titans: “Right, Robin!” Narrator: The 6 teen titans ran right into action. The action heroes ran over and helped them. They battled against Mephiles, but then, Sadie began feeling severe pain in her entire body. Jurgo: “AAAAAAH! Knuckles: “Sadie, what’s going on?” Jurgo: (grunts a bit) “The pain is injuring me real badly.” Narrator: Then Mephiles sees that the action heroine was in terrible pain. He knew exactly what his cue was now. He slashed them and blasted a powerful energy beam right at the action heroes. (ZAP!) (KA-BOOM!) All Action Heroes: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Narrator: Lots of sparks flew around all over the place, knocking them clear over. They got injured very badly from that attack. The Teen Titans and the fighters were shocked when the action heroes got badly injured. Beast Boy: “You guys!” Vector: “Action heroes! Silver: “Come on, you guys, get up!” Narrator: Mephiles began walking right towards the action heroes with an evil smiling face. Mephiles: “You’re all finished, action heroes.” Narrator: Then Tails got up on his feet and ran right up in front of the action heroes with his weapon spread out. Tails: “No, you’re not gonna destroy any of us, Mephiles!” Blaze: “Tails, what are you doing?” Amy: “Tails, are you crazy?!? you’re gonna get destroyed!” Tails: “I’m not gonna let Mephiles destroy any of us!” Mephiles: “Very well then, I’m just gonna need to destroy you, Miles "Tails" Prower!” Narrator: Jurgo looked up and saw that her good friend, Tails was gonna get destroyed by Mephiles. Jurgo: (gasps in shock) “Tails!” Narrator: With all of her powerful energy, Sadie got up on her feet. Starfire: “Jurgo, you cannot fight against Mephiles injured, you are gonna pass away!” Jurgo: “Tails is my good friend, Starfire, I can’t let him suffer!” Narrator: Jurgo began running over to save Tails's entire life. Raven: “Jurgo, no, stop!” Narrator: But Jurgo didn't listen. She kept running around. Mephiles blasted a super powerful energy beam and it was heading right for Tails. Jurgo: “Tails!” Narrator: Tails turned over and Jurgo pushed him right into safety. But suddenly, the beam blasted Jurgo, injuring her very severely! Sparks and explosions flew around all over the place. Jurgo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! All Action Heroes: “Jurgo!” Tails: “No!” Narrator: Jurgo collapsed on the ground. Mephiles was still standing with an evil smiling face. Then suddenly, he began feeling pain in his entire body. When he blasted that super awesome power, it weakened his energy method. He had no other choice but to retreat. Mephiles: (grunts a bit) “We’ll meet again, Teen Titans, and you too, Freedom Fighters.” Narrator: Mephiles disappeared, the action heroes ran up to Jurgo's injured body. Tails: “Jurgo, Jurgo, speak to me!” Jurgo: (Weakly) “You guys, thank goodness you’re alright.” Sonic: “Don't worry about it, Jurgo, we’re gonna help you get better as always.” Jurgo: “I'm afraid that’s not possible, I’m done for.” Knuckles: “What?!? Jurgo, you can’t give up right now!” Jurgo “You guys, I can’t fight anymore, I’m finished.” (Grunts a bit) Narrator: Lightning swirled around Jurgo injuring her more than usual. She was about to fade away. Cosmo: (Teared Up) “No, Jurgo, you can’t leave any of us, we can’t go on without you, not at this time.” Silver: (weeping a bit) “Yes, Jurgo, please don’t do this to any of us!" Jurgo: “I’m terribly sorry, you guys, but this is just my time.” Narrator: Then Jurgo got out her golden locket and handed it over to Tails. Jurgo: “Tails, take my golden locket.” Tails: “No, Jurgo, please.” Jurgo: “Take it, so you won’t forget all about me.” Narrator: Tails took Jurgo’s golden locket. Jurgo looked up at her good friends and had a beautiful smiling face. Jurgo: “Thanks, you guys. I’m very lucky that I became a Freedom Fighter, and I always...will be.” Narrator: Jurgo closed her eyes and a bright pink glow swirled around her entire body. Amy: “No, Jurgo, don’t leave any of us!” Narrator: But it was way too late, Jurgo faded away right in Tails's arms. Tails looked up just as Jurgo’s spirit stars were soaring right into the night skies. Tear drops began coming down his face. Tails put his head right down and began weeping silently. The other action heroes and fighters began weeping silently as well too. Knuckles: (weeping a bit) “No!” Charmy: (weeping a bit) “She’s gone for good!” Sally: (weeping a bit) “Why, Jurgo?!?” Vector: (weeping a bit) “I can’t believe this is really happening!” Narrator: Back at the headquarters, Helen saw what had happened to Jurgo and she was terribly shocked. Helen: “Oh dear, Jurgo’s deceased and gone for good.” (Begins weeping silently) Narrator: Then Blaze walked all the way up to Tails, and she knelt right down to him. Blaze: “Tails, I’m terribly sorry. Tails: (weeping a bit) “Why did Jurgo have to pass away? it should’ve been me.” Blaze: “Tails, everything’s gonna be alright.” Narrator: Tails lifted up his tear-stained face. Tails: “Alright? Blaze, Jurgo’s deceased and gone for good because of me, I shouldn’t have confronted Mephiles.” Blaze: “Tails, it’s not your entire fault, Jurgo passed away, ‘cause she wanted to save all of us, and she’ll always be right with you and all of us, no matter what happens.” Tails: (teared up) “Alright, Blaze, I understand right now.” Narrator: Blaze let Tails weep silently on her right shoulder, then she began stroking his hairs, saying consoling words to him. Then the Freedom Fighters and the others made a memorial grave for Jurgo’s memories. Amy: “Goodbye, Jurgo.” Rouge: “We'll all miss you for eternity.” Espio: “She’ll always be remembered as a good friend and fellow Freedom Fighter.” Narrator: The action heroes walked away feeling very depressed........and they were gonna miss their true good friend. ''If We Hold On Together'':Tina Turner version Don't lose your way with each passing day you've come so far don't throw it away live believing dreams are for weaving wonders are waiting to start live your story faith, hope and glory hold to the truth in your heart if we hold on together I know our dreams will never die dreams see us through to forever where clouds roll by for you and I souls in the winds must learn how to mend seek out a star hold on to the end Valley, mountain there is a fountain washes our tears all away words are swaying someone is praying please let us come home to stay if we hold on together I know our dreams will never die dreams see us through to forever where clouds roll by for you and I when we are out there in the dark we'll dream about the sun in the dark we'll feel the light warm our hearts, everyone if we hold on together I know our dreams will never die dreams see us through to forever as high as souls can fly the clouds roll by for you and I'.... Bold Dialogue: Flashback Sequences Chapter 2: Flashback memories Narrator: It had been 2 days right after Jurgo the Wolf passed away in the great big battle. Blaze, Cosmo, Silver, Knuckles, Vector, Charmy, Amy, Robin and Beast Boy were at the Thorndkye Mansion with the others. Amy: “It’s like a terrible dream and vision.” Knuckles: “Yeah right, Jurgo took her entire life saving all of us. That was very brave and heroic of her indeed. Silver: “I know you all miss her, we all miss her as well.” Beast Boy: “You do?” Robin: “Of course we do, wow, Cyborg cried and wept for the very 1st time.” Vector: “Well, she’s gone for good right now, and we need to move on.” Narrator: Then Sonic began looking around for Tails and he wasn’t there.' Sonic: “Hey, where’s Tails?” Terra: “Oh, he’s in Chris's bedroom weeping in silence, ever since Jurgo passed away, Tails has been coped up in there.” Robin: “Yeah right, and he’s been depressed an awful lot." Cosmo: “Hmm, I’ll go see how he’s doing.” Beast Boy: “Cosmo, wait!” Cosmo: “I really don’t like to see Tails this depressed. So I'll go speak to him.” Narrator: Cosmo went up to the door and entered Chris's bedroom. Meanwhile in Chris's room, Tails had been having flashback memories of him and Jurgo, when she was dying and when she was still alive. Jurgo'': “Thanks, you guys, I'm very lucky that I became a Freedom Fighter and I always…will be.”'' *She faded away in Tails's Arms* Tails: “Why did you need to pass away, Jurgo?” Jurgo gave Tails a volley ball at a carnival, and Tails was amazed by it. Tails: “Whoa, Jurgo, this is incredible!” Jurgo'': “I got it for you, Tails, now you’ll have that volley ball to remember me by when I’m gone off to a much better place.”'' Tails: “I really love it, Jurgo, thanks.” Jurgo'': “You're welcome, Tails.”'' Narrator: Tails remembered Jurgo’s beautiful smiling face. Tails: “Jurgo’s deceased because of what happened, and it’s my entire fault.” Cosmo: (off screen) “Tails?” Narrator: Tails looked up and he saw Cosmo right at the door. Tails: "Cosmo, I’m not coming outta here." Cosmo: “Tails, I know exactly how you’re feeling, it’s gonna be alright.” Tails: “It’s not gonna be alright.” Narrator: Tails walked up to the wall. Tails: “Jurgo was my good friend and 1 true love. I was about to become her boyfriend, she was always there for me, and right now, she’s deceased because of what happened and also because of me.” Narrator: Cosmo’s eyes widened. Cosmo: “Tails, it’s not your entire fault.” Tails: “It is my entire fault, I should’ve passed away and Jurgo would be safe and secure.” Cosmo: “Come on, Tails, quit blaming yourself, Jurgo didn’t wanna see you get destroyed, that’s why she passed away instead of you.” Narrator: Tails sank to his knee caps and he sighed depressingly. Tails: “Cosmo, I can’t move on anymore, none of this would’ve happened if Mephiles never came to the Station Square city streets.” Narrator: Cosmo knelt right in front of him and she replied. Cosmo: “Tails, it’s not your entire fault, alright? but Jurgo's gone for entire life, she’s in the skies of heaven right now.” Tails: “I still miss her, Cosmo, I miss her more than anything.” Narrator: Cosmo put her right arm around Tails's right shoulder and he let out another depressed heavy sigh. Tails: “I’m gonna be alone for good.” Cosmo: “You’re not gonna be alone for good, Tails, you still got Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Amy, Cream, Big, Vector, Charmy, Espio and the others on the team, and you got me right now, and we’ll all make sure Mephiles says his final words.” Tails: “Cosmo, I--” Cosmo: “No, Tails, don’t say that, it’s gonna be alright.” Narrator: Cosmo gave Tails a romantic kiss on his forehead and they both fell asleep.. Narrator: Cyborg: broke down in tear drops and Starfire put her right arm around his right shoulder. Cyborg: “Starfire, I miss Jurgo more than anything.” Starfire: “I know, Cyborg, I miss her more than you do.” Narrator: Chris and Danny were watching weep silently. Chris: “Whoa, man, I sure hope this ends real soon.” Danny: “You’re absolutely right, Sonic, I hate to see the action heroes end up like this for the rest of their entire lives.” Narrator: Danny put his right hand on Chris's right shoulder just as they said goodbye to Jurgo 1 last time. Rest in heavenly peace, Jurgo the Wolf, we’ll all miss you for eternity. Category:Transcripts Category:Tragedy Category:Death